Bloody Games
by Apollyonleon
Summary: What if sora and shiro had an older brother that loved games just as much as them also had a little secret of his own?
1. Chapter 1

**What if sora and shiro had an older brother that loved games just as much as them also had a little secret of his own?**

* * *

(short flashback) "_Meh, from now on, it's just us then._" came the almost harmonic voice of the voice of the 12 year old blonde with the blue streaks to his 10 year old brother and 3 year old sister

(present) "I'am home" came the soft yet strong voice of a certain blue streaked blonde he was responded with two grunts which puts a soft smile on his angelic features he walks to the living room which has been converted into his little family's game room and picks up his 18 year old brother and sit's him in his own rolling chair while the blonde sit's down on the chair that his brother was just sitting on which was the comfiest gaming chair he ever had.

When he sits down his sister stops playing on the two laptops with her feet and sits on his lap after a few minutes of silence except for the noise of sora playing and shiro playing using her feet sora leans back in his chair and sigh's "we won somehow"... while breathing hard.

"Listen little sister, would you stop controlling the main account for blank with your feet" "i'm hungry" came the soft voice of the girl sitting on his lap Naruto frowns a little it's his job as the oldest to make sure everything is alright "want some" asked shiro to both her brothers "thanks" "so how was your days while I was out" asked the oldest in the room.

"It was boring" the 18 and 11 year old said in unison then they went on talking while I zoned out and started playing combat arms on one of the available computers i ignored them until i heard "But i need other types of nutrients too, or I won't get bigger" while she touches and feels around her nonexistent chest area i choke on my spit if this was anyone else i would have found this funny but this is my little sister.

"Shiro since when did you care about breast size" she looked at me and said "since you brought that nice girl over that gave us candy she had big boobies and you looked like you liked them" i started blushing then she turned to sora "do you like big boobies too brother" he turned the other way and said no comment but his hands were twitching like he was squeezing something and blood is coming down his nose probably thinking about hinata my eyes started twitching.

over the years we have all grown shiro who is now eleven is the cutest thing I've seen she has light/Pale blue hair and red eyes and a figure women of any age would kill for Sora has also grown he is now 18 has Maroon hair red eyes and bags under them and pretty sure that if he ever got out he would have a girlfriend in an insistence but he doesn't know that and me I am now 20 and time has aged me well if i do say so myself my blonde with white streaks has grown longer so i braided the long ends so it's like tails hanging down from the front and back and my hair is still spiky my front hair gets into my left eye but not enough to cover it and i also have red eyes almost slits **(if you don't see it yet think of 20 year old Lambo but hair not black it's blonde with white streaks and red eyes almost slits and hair not smooth but spikey)**

"now guys I'am bored let me play" Sora and Shiro gasp cause i haven't played in quite awhile sora moves out of the way fast and shiro gets off my lap i get on the NoGameOnline system and log onto the blank account i look for my main guy out of all of our other characters when i find him i let out an almost maniacal laugh way my main guy consists of all white armor and a dragon like mask pretty simple but that's just how i like it "need our help bro" said my siblings in unison they knew the answer already "nope" so they just gather around me paying extra attention i am smiling as the game starts

**IN GAME**

"This is impossible there's only one of him now and he already took out 1700 upon the first 5 mins this has to be cheating that's the only way" says Gracie she is currently hiding behind a boulder she feels a large amount of energy gathering and she jumps away from the boulder and starts running.

Behind her is a blank who released all of the energy from the end of a sniper which he dropped and pulled out an elegant looking katana which was black and red the guard was a blue fox head so it looked like the glowing red blade was coming out of the fox's mouth

while he is charging at her she lets off a large amount of yellow beams she grins thinking she had him but he appeared behind her in a blonde blue flash and finishes her off

**LOBBY**

"So you think blanks are cheaters" asked Gracie with a doubtful look on her face "yea i am sure of it they are a group of cheaters" said the white haired man "especially the one with the all white armor and the dragon looking mask that's the only explanation for only one of them beating about 1400 people by himself".

"no we were the ones using dishonest means otherwise i wouldn't be able to use such huge spells one after another" "what?" "But blank dodged it that means they knew i was cheating to cast consecutive spells"

"blank... I'm sure they're really smart! what are they like, I wonder?"

**Real World**

Sora and Shiro eyes were sparkling while they were both praising there older brother with admiration and compliments which was only filling his already bigger than the world ego while they were giving him attention they all heard a small Bing and went to check there email they open the email.

To" "

Sender: unknown

have you siblings ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?

"Big brother what is this? and how does he know that blank are siblings"

"what do we do?" asked Shiro

"is he trying to bargain with us?" Sora asked

"i don't know click it"said there equally confused brother

"huh chess you guys play i am tired" said Naruto as he takes off his shirt and grabs his Katana that he had custom made after his guys sword in the game and snuggles with it

"good night" Said Shiro before she crawled over to his side and passed out "wait i can't handle a high-level chess program on my own! one of you wake up"

Shiro wakes up and starts playing in the middle of it sora picks her up and helps her after a long heated game they beat it. "I haven't thought this hard in a long time were they really human?" said a tired Shiro ~Bing~ "huh"

Sender: Unknown

well done.

If your that good at games... what do you think of your world? Is it fun? is it easy to live in?

"what do we think"? "there's no way to know the rules or the game yet there are 7 billion players making whatever moves they want If you lose too much, or win too much, there are penalties you can't pass your turn and if you talk too much you'll be ostracized there are no parameters and no way to even know the genre this world is just... a crappy game"

Sender: Unknown

If there was a world where simple games decided everything... a world on a board, where thee rules and goal were clear, what would you think about that?

Sora starts typing if there's a world like that, then we were born in the wrong world. the computer turns off and goes fuzzy with a static noise they scream and start hugging there brother who is awake by now "what did you guys do"? "Nothing" they responded perfect unison "whats going on" "brothers" suddenly and overly energetic voice says "I think so too! you were definitely born in the wrong world" hands start reaching out while Sora and Shiro are behind there brother who has his katana out by now and is in a stance "So I'll let you be reborn! In the world you should've been born in!" it feels like there falling and they see space stars planets but it's purple

"Welcome to my world!"

"what is this" asked sora "Big brother no" said Shiro when Sora looks up he can see that there oldest brother is getting farther away from them "Sora Shiro" yelled Naruto before he was too far away then they see another kid falling with them but he starts talking "this is the ideal world you always wished for the world on a game board: Disboard! everything in this world is decided by simple games. Peoples lives... even international borders!"

"who are you" asked Shiro "me I'am tet i live over there" said the odd child while pointing to the left "a god" "a god?" "Now's not the time!" screams sora "what do we do about this" "In this world, everything is decided by a ten pledges.

One: All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world.

Two: All conflict in this world will be resolved through games.

Three: In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value.

Four: As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.

Five: The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.

Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.

Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority

Eight: Being caught cheating during a games is grounds for an instant loss.

Nine: In the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed. "I said this is not the time! The ground! The ground's getting close!" screamed Sora "brother" "Shiro!" they hit the ground but nothing hurt

and Ten: Let's all have fun and play together!

"I look forward to seeing you again I don't think It'll be too long..." said Tet "wait wait wait where's our brother" yelled Sora louder than before "he's fine" answered the god you just won't see him for awhile Sora and Shiro felt like a part of them was ripped out but decided to trust the guy cause they never wanted to think of there strong caring and thoughtful brother getting hurt.

"Brother... where are we and is Naruto really okay?" asked an almost crying Shiro "i don't know Shiro but of course big brother is alri- before he could finish the sentence a dragon flew out from the ground near them "sis i always thought life was an impossible game a game for masochists . But... It's finally bugged out ! said sora while he and Shiro cried anime tears "what's going on?" "This game is total crap!" Sora and Shiro said in perfect unison

**Eastern Union**

Naruto was filled in on everything even some of the history of this world since he is falling slowly and had some time to talk to Tet who is actually a pretty cool guy minus the fact that it's his fault that Naruto was pulled away from his family "why aren't you as freaked out as your siblings" said the god in a curious voice "Cause you said that my siblings were okay and I'm not going to die from hitting the floor and you have no reason to lie to me so i don't see the point of you deceiving me said Naruto in a calm voice with his katana strapped to his back

"Oi oi hey wait a minute when I got here you said my name before I could introduce myself who and what are you" asked Tet all playfulness out of his voice I started to sweat but told him i started pulling out my sword he looked alarmed "ROAR TO LIFE KURAMA" I screamed the sword did nothing for awhile before it started glowing and bending out of shape before a heart wrenching chuckle was heard and a small red fox came out eye's sinister with a hint of good in them and in a deep rough voice said "Hello brother" Tet was shocked then went happy "KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "shut up idiot" came the annoyed reply of the fox and Tet started asking a lot of questions while Kurama growled kurama told me that one day I would come to this world it was my destiny to rule this world and put his little brother back in his place.

kurama told me that I have to be the one true god of this place even if i have to go against my siblings it's to protect them kurama never lied to me has he?

As Tet keeps talking i could feel Kurama's anger keep building Tet banished Kurama from this place saying something about bloodthirsty I could see why I guess Tet either forgot or he assumes his older brother is so nice a guy that he would forget being banished but Kurama never forgot cause he doesn't shut up about it

Tet then said his good byes when Kurama went back into form sword and i fell through a roof he was right i felt nothing at all but where was I I get back up and look around until I see a big sign Eastern Union Kurama told me a lot about this place this is where he will turn me into a human fox thingy when i get back up there is a crowd of human looking creatures with animal ears and tails they all gave me looks varying for disgusted to curiosity then an old man with white hair and beard came and grabbed me forcefully

I start screaming "let go of me" this guy is too muscly but the little girl that's walking beside us is so cute she reminds me of Shiro when he lets go of me he told me to wait here while he goes to get the miko while whispering something about naked monkeys getting daring with there actions he leaves me with the little girl I observe her until i can't take it anymore "CUTEEEEEEEEEE!" as i start to glomp her i notice how she blushes and starts leaning into my touch and that my eyes are sharper and that I can smell things better it feels like I have canines and what is shooting out of my back bone close to my but what is happning

When the old man comes back he stares at me shocked for awhile then he regains his senses and pushes me away from the little girl who also stares at me in shock but who cares about them i am looking at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen she has ears and tails and does it count as bestiality sense shes human like shes looking at me in shock too and is that a little lust i detect this is gonna be ... FUN! while Naruto is having unholy thoughts about a certain werebeast Izuna comes up to him and puts his hands on her ears "more please" I can get used to this though Naruto as he saw the tick mark on the old guy.

**With Sora and Shiro **

Had just finished there game of chess games with Kurami Zell and were waiting to be crowned they thought of there brother and hoped that he was having as fun as them and can't wait to show all there new friends to there big brother all the while not knowing that there brother might not even be on there side anymore

**And done what did you think of this I know this chapter sucked i am just getting started so review please**


	2. LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE

**Thanks for all the reviews I am taking this story to something new and since we don't know all the names of leaders of different races I am gonna have to give some names so if you want anything or wondering something either leave a comment or message me. **

* * *

Sora and Shiro were both having a lot of fun but they had all been here for at least here for 3 weeks and still no sign of Naruto.

Steph walks in carrying a crate of paperwork "you guys have done absolutely nothing since you've become rulers" the redheaded girl stops talking when she notices all the books littered everywhere "d did you guys read all these" "yes" came there reply not even looking away from there devices.

Sora looks up "Is there any other library around here or a book that informs us of the other races?"

"We used to have a main library but our old king lost it while playing a game with a Flügel" said Steph a little ashamed "is it still there?" Came the soft voice of Shiro "I see Steph show us the way" demanded sora and walked out with Shiro by him while steph silently fumed about them not even waiting for her response "hey wait for me" screamed Steph running after them.

When Steph got outside she saw the siblings holding onto each other and avoiding the townspeople like they were the plague "s s shirt don't let go of me" soar said holding Shiro tighter as she shook "same to you brother!" said the shaking blue haired girl walking back until they bumped into Steph "It was your idea to come to town so what's going on?" asked the confused redhead Sora looked around and noticed people looking at them and whispering "w w why are they looking at us funny." Steph gets a tick Mark "that's because you have me dressed like a dog" screamed steph "that's what you get for losing" Shiro said like Steph had a choice wether she won or lost. By now they are attracting a lot of attention cause Steph is screaming "couldn't you have chosen something else" "steph sit" said Shiro softly Stephen falls on her butt hard.

While she's rubbing her butt Steph explains how she's dressed like werebeast which catches sora's attention wait werebeasts look like that he scrolls through the limited information he has on them and reads "exceed rank fourteen they have one of the three largest territory's the eastern federation. They possess a sixth sense that allows them to read minds!" Sora was shocked at the last one but that all disappeared when he thought of girls with animal ears and tails "so in other words the eastern federation is a Eden composed entirely of hot girls with animal ears." Sora starts giggling uncontrollably "no there are men too" said steph who was ignored as usual.

"Okay that's it that Arcadia is mine we're going after the hot animal girls right... now!" Steph try's to put some sense into them but fails so they ditch her and found some donuts "not as good as stephs cookies huh Shiro" said sora and Shiro just mumbles an agreement suddenly Steph finds them with an evil smile found you "sit" said Shiro with an emotionless face.

Steph makes them play another game Shirk accepts steph loses and lost her panties but she just kept pestering for games until she was basically naked with glasses on while sora was looking at her from his peripheral silently enjoying this. While Shiro was wearing a bra and panty on her head and extra cloths that were too big for her.

On there walk they saw avant heim floating above them they held hands while saying "Ba*se!" "It didn't fall" "The servers here are better than in our world" "If your looking for the fülgel I was talking about it's around here" said steph

They walked for awhile in silence before they were in front of the library Sora opened the door a little before Steph gave her two cents "are you sure you wanna do this there rank six" Shiro by now was starting to get sick of Steph always doubting them "steph sit" then she walked over pushed the door open and walked in with Sora right behind her they looked around waiting for awhile"where is it" Steph said softly

"I knew it was too weird to be true they were made to battle gods having one here would be too convenient" sora said quietly disappointed that he won't be able too see his first Flügel then notices the big book on the table he walks towards it and finds a letter after reading it over and over again Shiro and Steph got tired of just waiting "what does it say big brother" "yea Sora what is it" Sora's face goes from varying emotions from shock disappointment and happiness.

**Eastern Federation**

Naruto was having the time of his life his first week in was getting to know the people he will be living with which are Izuna Ino and his favorite Miko he has been loving his changes so far heightened senses blonde tails with blue tips and ears the same color ever since his change Ino has gone easy on him even going as far as calling him a son and offering to adopt him which Naruto said yes too he finally had a father he doesn't despise and Izuna had taken to calling him father which he love cause back home he always wanted a kid he was considering making one with Hinata before he found her cheating on him with Kiba of all people

And Miko his relationship with her is weird at best they flirt a lot and always end up in awkward positions but he knows that he has a little crush on her.

During his second week he played Miko a game to be co ruler which he won with flying colors which shocked all the werebeasts both they celebrated having more power so Naruto is now a king with Miko as queen but they are not together.

And during his third week he meet jibril after being told by Kurama of there plan he took Izuna with him he still remembers there meeting and it has been more lively around here with the Flügel around.

**(Flashback) **

Naruto and Izuna are walking down the street holding hands Naruto was wearing a simple brown shirt and brown pants he had a fedora on to hide his ears and he found that he can retract his tails into his body. Izuna was wearing a weird cowboy like that and had on a blue shirt and grey pants unlike nary to she can't retract her tails so we had to tell everyone that saw that it was a costume and like the hairless monkeys they are they believed us did I really just say hairless monkeys wow I no is really influencing me.

We finally got to the place where we smelled the Flügel and walked in "hello werebeasts Is there are reason why you came to my library" came a gentle voice from on top a book case before we saw wings and pink hair she looked beautiful I can't say who's prettier her or Miko I stopped staring when I heard Izuna say "daddy talk please" that's when I snapped out of it and told the Flügel what we were here for "may I ask your name" I said still shocked by her beauty

"You should always introduce yourself before asking another for her name and it's Jibril" "right right I am Naruto and this cute thing beside me is my daughter Izuna" "Hello please" "so why did you come to my library for" asked the pink haired devil like being "there us no easy way to ask this we came hoping you would give this library back to imanity and come with us we have bigger libraries and as much books as you want you can take any book you like from here" was my reply

Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of books but then they narrowed "as amazing as the prospect of all those books sounds" she said practically drooling "is there a catch" now she sounded weary "there is we would like a strong alliance with you and any other race that would" now that got her interest "an alliance is there a race you want to take down" I smile she's taking the bait "do you remember back in those wonderful times you the strongest Flügel killing angels dragons and everything that got in your way? wasn't that fun wasn't war fun?" now she was on alert.

"What do you want?" "I want to go back to those times" she looked at me and I could almost see a spark in her eyes "yes but those were the past times it is impossible to go back to those times now that Get gained control but I am interested in those libraries of yours so I challenge you to a match your libraries for my library" I laugh a little inside she took the bait "yes I agree it does seem impossible to go back to those times well the since you challenged me I get to pick the game and I don't think it's fair one library for ten libraries how about your library and you have to join my alliance?.

She looked to be thinking then she spoke "okay but after the game no matter what happens you can't take my memories" "okay" I said "now then the game I choose is one on one me vs you fighting no rules the only way to win is to knock out the other player" she seems pretty confident because she accepted immediately.

Naruto and Jibril both raised there right hand and both said "I swear by the commandments Aschente!" Izuna gave her father a worried look they were all transported to a deserted looking forest Naruto grinned ever since he was born Kurama has been drilling him like making him join a gym at 7 years old and making him take martial arts and every kind of fighting known to man even though in the world where he comes from Kurama has been teaching him the handseals for jutsu's a part of Naruto didn't believe in this world but just did everything to humor the fox like learn how to use a sword.

Right now Naruto is excited this is his first ever fight unless you count all the fights he had to get into to make those bullies stay away from Sora and Shiro back when they still went to school.

Before the fight could even start everything went blue and time froze everything except for Naruto and Kurama who is in his sword form radiating blood lust "what are you doing" asked a soft yet angry and stern voice Naruto turns around to see Tet there floating close to him his eyes show worry I guess he heard my little speech to Jibril "what are you talking about Tet I'am playing a game did I do something wrong" says the blonde in a overly sweet voice this time when Tet speaks there fear in his voice "what are you plan-" before the words even leave his mouth Naruto had already pulled out Kurama and made a clean slice cutting off Tet's right hand the god starts screaming while Kurama is glowing a bright red **"so I was right all these years of peace no training you have lost all fighting capability" **laughs out Kurama while still in his blade form his energy levels are going off the charts the world around us starts shaking by now kurama is practically laughing **"THIS IS GREAT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT HE's MINE" **yells Kurama trying to make me unleash him his power is so strong now that the sword is basically breaking and regenerating it self he only gets like this when I make a joke about his sexual preference.

Before I can release him Tet disappears and everything starts moving again I am so caught up in trying to calm Kurama down that I forget I am in a fight It hits me with a pink beam straight through the chest I forgot about Jibril I guess she thought she won cause she was waiting to be declared the winner I am not letting that happen

I can't use Kurama so I unstrap him and stand up that got her attention cause she's looking at me more specifically the hole on my chest that's not there anymore "I see why they used you'r kind against the Old Deus that hurt but it's my turn now" I go through a set of hand signs after there done i put my hands in a form similar to goku from Dragon ball z which I love so while Kurama was teaching me i created my own moves time to test this out I breath in and feel the energy rushing through my body and to my hands this is exhilarating "Fire style:Planet devastation" when I thrust my hands forward it leaves my hands and after release that much energy I feel amazed I've only felt this kind of release in the toilet.

The attack wasn't as fast as Jibril's wings cause she moved out of the way and charged at me I bring my claws out and get into the Hangetsu (half moon) kata when Jibril is close enough I duck under her purple energy in-cased right hook and grab her right hand flip her over and give a bone crunching stomp to the face "this really kills me Jibril you should have just accepted my first offer who would want to hurt such a nice face" I said my voice sounding a little like i'am telling a joke I move back a little when she gets back up she has a black eye other than that she's fine "You know now i'am gonna have to kill you" she says while smiling shes getting way into this I can basically smell her arousal.

She dashes towards me my eyes widen her speed has picked up to the point where it is almost impossible for me to keep up she gives me a hard uppercut and fly's after me with a sword made out of pure energy she goes for a clean dissection but I move out of the way causing her to cut my left shoulder deep I let out an enraged scream before my claws start changing my ears are out 4 tails come out and there are tribal marks all over me I start glowing a red aura **"That's more like it" **my voice got deeper when I hit the ground I get up and am after jibril faster than she anticipated I claw her back all the way down to her wings leaving deep scratches in when we land her back is bleeding I get ready to make more hand sign's before I am declared the winner since the game is done everything we did is fixed so she got up "wait how'd I win" "you really don't know" she asked slightly angry at what I don't know

Jibril explains how her wings are her spirit circuits so when I hit her wings she had no more power then she comes up to me looking angry I start backing up but then she looks at me with eyes sparkling "Master is strong" with the words master I regain my cool and start poking her wings ~moan~ I smirked when I heard that and starts rubbing faster and her moans get louder until I hear "Is that my new mommy" came the voice of my daughter that I forgot came with me I blush while Jibril gets a sultry look "Yea am I her new mother" and licks my ear I push her off and she starts stuffing books in a huge bag and turns around "I'am ready to go" she says with the library almost cleaned out Izuna and I sweat drop then we walked out of the library this time no costum's cause we didn't really care who saw us

When we got back Miko was sending Jibril nasty looks after Jibril put away her books in the room we provided for her and came down to eat she took a seat right in my lap which caused Miko to glare at both me and Jibril Izuna not knowing the trouble she was about to get her father into looked at Jibril and said "Pass the salt mommy" "what is the meaning of this" asked a severely pissed off miko Ino looked at me too and started crying "M-my son is a now a man" I flip him off and think Jibril was trying to get a rise out of Miko cause she looked at me from my lap and kissed my check good thing I can't get hurt outside of games... at least for now.

**(Present)**

I was currently filling my people in on the changes that are about to take place as I spoke the more excited they got especially Jibril then someone asked the question I was waiting for "How are you going to lift the oaths" I smile then look at the person who asked he was a tall warbeast with a black complexion and black eyes with a small afro he was wearing golden armor with twin katanas strapped on his back I noticed he had an air of authority and respect to him I think I just found two of the commanders for my army cause when I looked next to him I saw a guy with long spikey raven hair and black eyes too this one had the same fell to him except his friends was laid back his was on edge and sharp I look at both of them "and what would your names be" I asked In a curious voice the one with the small Afro answered for both of them his voice was deep yet friendly I was gonna get along just fine with this guy he pointed to himself "I'am Florian don't really have a last name" I nod then he points to his friend "and this is Scott Uchiha at least he named himself Scott his real name is -" before his friend could say his name the one named Scott had punched him in the stomach then Scott turned to me "my real name is none of you'r business" I got some weird vibes from that one

anyways so I go on to answer Florian's question "I am going to get rid of the oaths with this" I pull out the Kurama and someone from the audience laughs are you gonna get rid of the oaths by cutting them some more people start laughing my new family who are behind me start to growl I silence them at least now I know who's gonna die first I was gonna explain but what's the use I'll just show them **"****ROAR TO LIFE KURAMA"** this time when Kurama shifts he is in his huge form and her ended up behind the audience they all gasp "what is that thing" "WHERE ALL GONNA DIEEE" "RUNNNNNN" "wait don't have to run remember we can't get hurt ever since the eternal war and why would our leaders want to destroy us" "yea" they started calming down.

I jumped over all of them which is pretty impressive when I hit the floor a small crater formed I got out of it and walked towards Kurama already told me that when I did this he would die the plan is for me to absorb all his power then with Tet's right arm the one that we cut off use Tet's own power Kurama told me that Tet wrote the oaths with his right hand so only he can destroy them but if I were to take his right and crush it completely it would undo all of his oaths and he's lost so much power that he can't write new one's Kurama wants me to have his powers cause how can a just a mere being destroy any part of a god If I hadn't had Kurama none of this would be possible I am going to miss my best friend but I need this power to keep my siblings safe.

I turn to my people and address them "watch" I say with a smile then bury my claws into Kurama's body he howls some building fall down and I feel all his power coming into me this is the stuff that makes people go insane so much raw power when it's done there is no sign of Kurama except for a piece of his hair in my hands that was his last wish to either take over or get the elves to my side with there magic they can turn his fur into another weaker version of him so basically give him a son/reincarnation I put the fur In my pocket and hold up Tet's hand and scream "WAR TO THE WORLD" and crush the hand when it's crushed there is a big flow of energy from the hand before it dies out and a voice goes throughout the whole world explaining the change's

**(voice) From now on killing,maiming,hurting and stealing are aloud there will be no more games unless you play them on you'r on time hope you enjoy**

after the voice went there was silence until the whole werebeast population roared they were all bloodthirsty by nature and Jibril was ecstatic I could feel myself slipping a little so before my world went black I roared and got there attention before saying **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **They responded by chanting "long live the king" before I passed out I saw the Uchiha with a maniacal look.

**Elven Kingdom**

"This isn't good" said an Elven Elder his name was Hanzo he was hoping for piece after having to go through the Eternal War Hanzo turns to his most loyal edvisor and best friend "Kuden go find me Feel and Kirito we need all the help we can get" when Kuden leaves he turns to the other council members "the rest of you go try and form allies" he turns and looks at his dead wife's jolie's ashes he carry's them around everywhere he whispers "Its happening again love I couldn't save you but I can save our daughter" he kisses the vase and stays quite until he hear **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE"** he looks everywhere "Mercy on my daughters soul please Tet"

**Oceando (residency)**

The Dhampir's are feeling the same if not more excited than the Werebeast's "all the blood we want" said a little Dhampir girl of noble blood all the Dhampir leaders were in there own meeting the only one not excited for this was a little Dhampir boy Dracula after his father "calm down all of you" shouted the queen they all quieted down "how can you all call this good news if you all haven't noticed our species has already decreased drastically we only have one boy Dhampir left my son" she said while pointing at little Dracula "you know with only one boy we are 5 seconds form extinction" came the angry voice of one Buffy (couldn't' help myself) the Dhampir queen "while your all out there dying for just a taste of blood our race will be no more now all of you go form allies before we all die." screamed the enraged queen

By now all the Dhampir women were getting sad "where sorry our que- **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE"**

Dracula hugs his mother "what was that mommy" his mother holds on to him tight for once the Dhampir queen was speechless.

**Oceando**

The Seiren were freaking out right now they were at the greatest disadvantage living in the ocean so they all sent leaders to venture into there queens aqua's house usually they wouldn't be this freaked out since even the admit they are not the smartest out of all of the other exceeds but death is something to be afraid of extinction is also very possible for them all being female they have to abduct males to reproduce they won't mind going extinct of natural causes like no male's but dying by blades is another thing when one of the females get into the house there queens house they see her crying "my lady don't cry" said all of them crying themselves since they knew there days are numbered the queens about to talk before they all hear **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **they all simply go back to crying since they can't leave the water they can't got ask for help so they all hope the Dhampir's have there back.

**Avant Heim**

The 17 Flügel were all celebrating there chance to be able to kill again while one Flügel Azuril was sen't out looking for there strongest member Jibril "I can't wai-" said Casril before she was interrupted by **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **that just seemed to excite the already excited Flügel's even more.

**Mechanica **

The Exmachina are in there own little war with each other there are two factions the ones that believe that if they just do nothing the other exceed will leave them be and the ones that think that they should start forming alliances and weapons which is one of there specialty's the biggest exmachina is a neutral named Zeus while the rest were yelling at each other he was enjoying his Vodka oil until he heard **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **after that they all short circuited except Zeus and his 4 children.

**RyuuSamitto(Dragon Summit)**

The dragons all assembled and talked about ruling the earth again how they used too before those gods came and ruined everything now with the Old Deus gone there only real enemy was Phantasma at least that's what the arrogant dragons thought there was one dragon that's not as arrogant as the rest of them his name is revonthous all Revonthous could think about is his lost child and his dead wife meanwhile the other dragons were fighting for the honor of being the dragon king the dragon that took them into battle

all Revonthous wanted was his child back that's all high powered dragons can take on a humanoid form that's how Revonthous found his mate and had a child his wife died while fighting and Old Deus and he lost his son somewhere in werebeast territory something he regrets even now while he's still mourning for his child him and all the other dragons here **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **What was that asked and the elder dragon Furui ō (Old King) a younger arrogant red and yellow dragon snorts and says "probably one of the lower exceeds lame attempts to scare us well they failed"

**Demon territory **

Not a word was said in this territory cause they have all been asleep even before the eternity war they would have all slept forever until **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **a million eyes open all at once ranging from milky white to the blackest pit of the abyss without saying a single word they all start moving around looking for family friends and most of all weapons while there king watches with glee no word needs to be said because this is a very tight nit bunch.

**Elchea**

Sora and Shiro with there Dhampir friend Pam were going to the war beast kingdom they were going until they heard the announcement which caused them to sit down and start shaking already seeing there deaths while Steph was on the floor crying why'll she keeps on repeating this isn't happening Feel Kurami were staring at nothing Pam was worrying for her new friends and her species suddenly the door opened and in walked a young man with short blonde and and green eyes wearing expensive green and yellow suits the man came up bowed to Sora and Shiro king and queen you have to get out of here" were the mans soft words everyone was shocked "why"

"well as ones of your intellegents should know that when something like this happens they blame the ones in charge i.e the king and queen they are blaming everything on you even without good reason some of the things there saying is total ludicrous like the new king and queen found a way to lift the oath and kill us all" said the man in a kind voice after awhile when Sora said while gulping "well we will just have to do something over the top to get them back to our side but I don't get this what happened what went wrong?" Sora asked while gripping his head and Shiro trying to comfort him **"LET THE BLOODY GAMES COMMENCE" **Dead silence then "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE" said the siblings in perfect unison while hugging each other

* * *

**So what you think this took me forever hope you liked and I'am also thinking of having a poll for who Naruto should end up with I might also have one for Sora tell me In the comments If you want a certain Paring thanks for reading and review please I can use some incite :3**


	3. New allies and bar fights?

**Just read my chapter two I tried to finish that one fast so I didn't have time to see all my** **mistakes when I read it I was shocked by how much It sucked I cried sorry guys I am going to make this chapter more of a filler you get to meet more people in this thanks to those who still read even after that horrible second chapter and thank you everyone who left a comment.**

"Daddy Daddy wake up please" was the first thing I heard when I came to the first thing I noticed was my dark purple haired daughter jumping on my chest with the biggest smile I've seen in all my 20 years of life.

I picked her up and hugged her to my chest while burying my nose in her hair immediately my nostrils were filled with the scent of pomegranates "what has you so happy that you just have to jump on daddy's chest at 7 AM" I yawned out "Remember daddy you sent that alliance thingy to the exmachinea and the Flügel" My eyes fly open that was today everything from the past two days came back to me today we are holding a huge festival so we can form alliances we were planning on inviting the elves but having them here with the Flügel would be too big a risk.

"Thank you sweetie" I say before kissing her forehead and ushering her out the door while I get dressed normally I would just throw on a something that didn't reek but today was a special day so I wore a white undershirt with a navy blue tuxedo vest and a navy blue bow tie then throw on formal pants and leave my room.

When I walk down the stairs I hear whistles from some female maids which only adds to the huge grin on my face when I get down the stairs I see my father,Jibril,Miko and Izuna wearing Yukatas they all look good even my idiot father they all give me a once-over "that looks good on you lover" came the sultry voice of Jibril which received a growl from Miko now I remember why there giving me weird looks I had this tux tailored for me but they don't have cloths like this here so this new be a new look for them.

finally I sat down with Izuna sitting on my lap eating "Naruto do you have a plan?" was the first thing asked by Miko her voice very serious I just gave her a confused look "plan for what?" dad and Miko stop eating giving me shocked looks dad looks ready to blow "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE NO PLAN ON HOW TO INSURE THAT THEY BECOME OUR ALLIES!" screamed a very angry very old man I just look at him and yell just as loud if not louder than him "WELL MAYBE IF SOMEONE HADN'T TAKEN ME OUT TO A STRIP CLUB LAST NIGHT I WOULD'VE MADE ONE" realizing what he said too late Naruto and his father turn around slowly looking at the only two women in the room "What did he just say Naruto" came the sickeningly sweet voice of the Flügel "Yea we could have sworn you said that you were tired and needed sleep last night" came the equally sweet tone of the miko Naruto gulps "H-he d-dragged me along I-i didn't wanna go I swear" came Naruto's voice with a whimper at the end.

The two angry girls turn to Ino "anything you'd like to say" Ino just sighed knowing either way he was getting beaten so he gave his son a wicked smile If he's going down he's taking Naruto with him so he uses his power over lies by now Naruto is white knowing that his father can lie without his heartbeat increasing so the poor dead man starts moving towards the door before hes stopped by a white tail belonging to his dad "Okay so you women want the truth I'll tell you... I came to my son's room ready to turn him into a man by showing him the first wonder of the world female body when I asked him to come along he said that he would wanting to see everything and as his father and an old man how could I deny him but..." he paused for effect then pointed at Naruto who by now needed new pants "it was his idea to not tell you" then Ino starts fake crying Izuna goes up to her grandpa and hugs him while looking at her father "bad daddy" "wait what I did nothing" but no one was listening thinking that Ino was telling the truth when in reality Naruto was kidnapped and dragged into it by his freakishly strong father.

**One hour later**

After being beaten by two furious women we all sat down talking about absolutely nothing until the door opened and in walked five people judging from there looks these were exmachina but they all looked similar except for the big one in front they were all wearing simple clothing the first one was wearing a brown shirt and black pants and the four next to him were obviously Quadruplets three boys and one girl all dark hair with glowing red eyes and all wearing formal cloths.

"I'am Zeus thanks for inviting us to your festival" said the biggest one who looked a little like his children at least I think there his children he pointed to the four teens next to him "these are my children" I was right he points to the kid next to him who just like his father had an emotionless expression "this is my eldest Claude" the teen just gives a deep bow wow they must have beat manners into this kid Zeus then points to the next kid "and that's Zankrom my second child" he points to the kid next to Claude who seems to be taking in everything around him when he hears his name he tries to impersonate his father's emotionless expression but fails badly Zeus then points to the girl of the group "this is my third Ambrosia" the girl now identified as Ambrosia looks at me and bows nervously with a pink blush forming on her cheeks Zeus points to the last one who was eyeing my daughter something in my gut tells me this kid is gonna end up ruining my life "and finally my last Nick" when Zeus said Nicks name he smirked and gave a huge smile while leering at my daughter who actually blushes at the look the brat is giving her.

Zeus must have noticed my murderous look cause he reached over grabbed Nick by the head and slammed his face into the floor with such force that it broke under all the force that was Nicks face I wore a satisfied grin when I heard a nice crunching noise my smile faded just as fast as it came when Nick got back up no damage done to him wearing sarcastic smile directed at his father "More father" came the happy voice of Nick.

Every werebeast that saw the display was now freaked officially freaked out by these machines and they have good reason to who wants to fight an enemy that feels no pain "sorry about him" came the still emotionless Zeus "he was completed just recently for war proposes he doesn't fell pain and has no conscious" I was shocked by that revaluation so the exmachina are created by other exmachinas then who created the first one it had to be an Old Deus but witch one "just how recently" came my father's hostile voice he was well aware of what this race could do to us with enough motivation.

"We started on him during the Eternal wars hoping for the perfect weapon but when the oaths were made we stopped construction and locked his parts up but two days ago as everyone in disboard knows the oaths were broken so we took out his parts and completed him" I was shocked two days ago.

"Well okay then we should all get going" came the voice of my father before we all headed for the door. when we walked outside It was a very sunny day the city was buzzing with activity everywhere I could see couples enjoying there time together and kids running around just being kids I go to a strength testing booth planing on showing off for the ladies. I pick up the mallet and make a show of flexing and doing about 50 push ups before I crack my knuckles and get ready to hit it by now I have everyone's attention.

I hit it and the little wood meter thing rises up but only a little according to this obviously defective game I hit less than an ant everyone that laughs start cracking up thinking I did it on purpose so I play it off and laugh Zeus clearly sees that its actually what the machine gave me and cracks a smile while I glare at him and hand him the mallet forcefully he just picks it up and since we still have everyone's attention he hits the thing as hard as he can It rises a little more than mine but still says its less than an ants again everyone laughs Zeus's face goes red can machines do that do that?

Then Zeus's youngest brat Nick comes up by now everyone is watching very interested in the game Nick just breathes in deeply picks up the mallet and instead of trying to smack it hard like me and his dad he gave it a light tap and it went all the way up to Old Deus which got a cheer from the crowd and a blush from my daughter when he turned around to wink at her what happened I know I'am way stronger than that while i was trying to figure out what happened Zeus who was next to me face palmed and whispered in my ears "My son has an ability that allows him to momentarily take away an enemy's power in our case our strength" I face palmed to then whispered back "lets kill him" he agreed and when we turned around Nick,Izuna and all of Zeus's children were gone except for Claude who just looked bored and Ambrosia who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Claude where did they all go" asked Zeus who wanted to break his youngest sons neck just as much as I did Claude got a hint of amusement in his eyes "Well you see dad I tried to stop them but an injured cat got in my way and I had to take it to a vet and by the time I got back they were all gone" when he was done both Zeus and my eyes started twitching we turned to Ambrosia and waited until she noticed we were looking at her when she saw me her whole face went red she gave a loud eep before taking off.

I turned to Zeus "Whats wrong with your daughter" he along with Claude just gave me a look "You my friend are an idiot" I smile "so were friends" he just gave me another look "shut up" then turned to Claude you go search for your sister after Claude left walking might I add Zeus turned to me "You look right I'll look left first person to find Nick and Izuna gets to choose the punishment" I liked that idea Zeus then disappeared where to I don't know while I ran to the right sniffing around for there scent.

After awhile of sniffing around and finding nothing I decide to go get more help while I was looking for my dad,Jibril and Miko I ran into Florian with the Uchiha following closely behind they were both wearing the same dark blue yukata "HEY NARUTO!" screamed the overly excited dark skinned man the Uchiha just smacked him in the head "quieter" came the Uchiha in a monotone voice looking disinterested "Hello Florian Scott mind helping me find my daughter" that got a small reaction from the Uchiha he turned around and made a pay up sign Florian took out 10 dollars and gave it the Uchiha "Told you he wasn't sane" came the Uchihas voice with a victory smirk on his face while Florian looked downtrodden "I guess you were right big bro" I got a bit mad at that "YOU BET MONEY THAT I WOULD LOSE MY DAUGHTER!" I screamed "actually we bet money that you weren't sane I mean who loses a person?" the Uchiha asked in the same monotone voice I just sighed then remembered what Florian called him "wait a minute back it up why'd you call him big bro" the Uchiha just gave me a look.

"cause hes my little brother... Wow they let any fool with power become king these days don't they" taunted the Uchiha with a snide smirk I shut up before making a bigger fool of myself.

"So anyways" I say like my intelligence wasn't just insulted "will you guys help me find my daughter" I asked hopefully "of cour-" before Florian could finish his sentence his brother had punched him in the stomach while Florian was trying to catch his breath the Uchiha turned to me "Whats in it for us?" I was really getting sick of his voice but I needed my daughter back before that Nick corrupted her.

"You can move into the Palace" that got his interest "fine but we need more details" after filling them both in on who Nick was and that there were other exmachina looking to they took off and so I went on looking for more help.

**~with Nick and Izuna~**

Nick and Izuna have been enjoying themselves already having been on 4 rides and Nick winning an Imanity slave doll for Izuna overall they were just enjoying themselves blissfully unaware of all the people out for them.

**~with Zeus~**

he was getting sick of looking so took the easy way out he hired some mercenaries he found around town to look for all his children offering them tons of gold if they found all his children while the mercenaries went to work he stopped at a bar and took out his oil flask and poured it into the bottle of vodka he ordered "Free drinks for every women in here" screamed Zeus getting loud applause from every women in the bar some came up to the sofa he was on and started cuddling into his side ahhhhh its good to be rich.

**~with the mercenaries~**

"Were gonna get rich tonight boys" shouted there leader Zabuza the rest all shouted happily until "Hey boss how do these kids look" ... it was totally silent "IDIOTS!" the only girl in the group screamed.

**~Jibril~**

Naruto had just told her of Izuna and she set out looking for them but got sidetracked when she saw the other Flugels and went to the bar where she heard that all drinks were free with her sister Azreil when she got there she saw a man stuck under a pile of women "wonder who he is" she asked her sister "don't know" they watched for awhile before she took a seat at a table and caught up with her sister.

**~Florian and Scott~**

They've been searching for an hour with signs Scott is getting annoyed "Hey wait Florian we get rooms in the palace whether we find the kids or not lets stop looking" Florian thought for awhile "hmph your right then what do we do?" they start walking again until they came to a bar Scott turns to Florian "lets get so drunk we dont remember anything" Florian agreed and they walked in noticing most the women either getting drunk or already wasted "Hey big bro whats with all the women in here" Scott didn't know care he walked up to a stool and sat down with Florian next to him Florian orders first "Ummmm could I have chocolate milk" the bartender gives Scott a look like is he serous Scott sighs Florian had always been a lightweight so he just stopped drinking altogether while the bartender got him his drink Scott ordered.

"Ill have the... Dragonmania heart attack" after he said that lights went off in the bar and the bartender got a huge bottle "SOMEONE IS ATTEMPTING TO DRINK THE HEART ATTACK!" everyone gathered around and started cheering the bottle was so big that they had to give Scott a huge straw Scott began jugging while everyone around started chanting "drink" "drink".

**~Izuna and Nick~**

Izuna and Nick by now were getting bored of just walking around and noticed a bunch of the people going into a bar so they followed when they got in they saw a bunch of people crowding around a guy who was jugging down a Huge bottle of what ever that liquid was Izuna looked around and spotted Zeus with a bunch of random girls cheering for the man and she also noticed Jibril with a girl that looks like her but younger Nick also spotted his dad with the women storing the information in his mind for a later date and went back to watching the man who was emptying the bottle faster and faster Nick was amazed by how fast the Huge bottle was emptying and said "I hope someday I can suck like that" which got a laugh out of the people behind him which didn't sit right with Nick so he turned around "And whats so funny you no browd cow"

**~Mercenaries~**

The mercenaries couldn't find the man that gave them the job so decided to head to a bar and drown there sorrows in beer when they got there they saw a man attempting to finish off the Dragonmania heart attack and was actually doing it so they started cheering until they heard "I hope someday I can suck like that" they crack up at the kids choice of words not expecting him to turn around and fix them with a glare "And whats so funny you no browd cow" asked the kid clearly referring to there leader who was fuming "At least I don't suck c-" before there boss could even get the word out the kid had punched him out of the bar before turning to them "want some" they were about to refuse after watching there boss get beaten out of the bar but the kid pushed his luck by calling them "bitches"

After that those words left his mouth they all attacked not caring that the kid was 2x younger then all of them.

**~Claude and Ambrosia~**

Claude had found Ambrosia awhile ago in the women's bathroom whispering to herself when Claude felt her in the women's bathroom he didn't think twice before going in much to the ire of the women but one glare from Claude shut them all up right now Claude is dragging a blushing Ambrosia to the bar that he saw his father go into before he could even walk in the door bursts open and a guy came flying out crashing into him Claude got back up with a growl and a worried Ambrosia over him he got up and stepped into the bar the first thing he sees is his youngest brother fighting a bunch of thugs with that dark purple haired girl Claude chooses to ignore them and drags his sister along to where his father is seeing him cheering with a bunch of girls clutching onto his sides I growl at that while hes having fun I had to go search for Ambrosia before I could even get close to him the huge bottle broke and something no someone came out.

**~Zankrom~ (forgot all about him)**

Zankrom went everywhere finding these werebeasts fascinating finally when he was tired he stopped by a bar to see if they have any oil when he walked in he noticed his whole family there his younger brother fighting and his sister being dragged by there oldest brother they he saw a huge bottle and smirked to himself this is a perfect chance to make an amazing entrance he gets on a bar stool and hurdles himself toward that bottle breaking.

**~Scott~**

scott after the first gallon of alcohol had all but lost it but just kept pushing himself to drink when a kid hit the bottle hard enough to break it Scott if he wasn't so drunk would have attacked the kid on sight but could barley stand up but he try's anyway almost falling over but he was grabbed and straightened by his brother "H-h-h-heeeeey!" said Scott getting everyones attention "W-what y-y-yoooooou think y-you can just g-get away w-w-with b-breaking my drink" he slurred, jabbing a finger into Zankrom's chest. Who was enjoying the drunken mans mixed up speech Scott then grabs one of the shards from the bottle and trys to chuck it at Zankrom who is right in front of him but he misses drastically and hits Claude it does no damage but Claude by now was fed up and punched the guy next to him before anything else happened Scott screamed "BAR FIGHT!" which got the whole bar to turn on each other.

**~Naruto and Ino~**

Naruto found Ino while looking for Miko when Naruto found Ino he was sucking faces with one of his thirty wifes when Ino was finally separated from his wife he told Naruto that Miko went back to the palace tuckered out for the day Naruto told Ino how Izuna left with Nick and then they both took off everywhere looking for there daughter/granddaughter after running around the city like headless chicken for an hour and a half they stopped at a bar after hearing a lot of activity from inside when they walked inside what they found was Nick and Izuna fighting off men that are twice there size Zeus in the back splitting a beer with a pink cheeked Scott while Ambrosia was by her father watching the people fighting with big eyes when he turned to the other side of the bar he saw Florian drinking chocolate milk while dodging everything that came towards him and Claude beating up an already passed out Zankrom.

Naruto and Ino didn't know what to do so they both attacked an unsuspecting Nick.

**~2 hours later~**

They destroyed that bar Naruto told the bartender that he would give him money to rebuild right now Naruto,Ino,Zeus,Florian,Scott,Claude,Zankrom who woke up awhile ago Ambrosia,Nick,Izuna and Jibril with her Flugel friends and family are having a laugh and enjoying the rest of there day.

"HAH old men wish I was there to see your faces when you realized it was me who sabotaged your strength" that got two resoundingly loud growls from Zeus and Naruto after today there is no doubt that they are allies while they all were having a good time a maid dressed in white and black walked in "Master there are guests here to see you saying they know you" that got my attention "did they leave there names" I asked intrigued I don't know that many people "they say there names are Sora and Shiro they came wi-" I could careless who they came with so I cut her off "Let them in!" she seemed shocked by being cut off and how loud I said it.

"Daddy who are Sora and Shiro" asked Izuna "your about to meet them I say" then the door opens and there they are with...

**Done I read through some of this chapter and I liked it so read and review thank you :)**


End file.
